The Angel I Fell In Love With
by Aquetztli
Summary: Sam finalmente tiene el placer de conocer al ángel que sacó del infierno a su hermano, pero con lo que no contaba era con él conocería emociones nuevas, o al menos unas que había tenido ocultas desde hace mucho tiempo. Sastiel basado (Al menos el primer capítulo) en 4x07 "It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester".


Era el día de Halloween cuando Sam y Dean volvían luego de descubrir que la bruja, o en éste caso brujo que estaban buscando era el profesor de artes con el que habían estado hablando antes. Sam fue el primero en entrar a su habitación del motel cuando al instante vio a una persona que jamás en su vida había visto. Inmediatamente tomó su arma y le apuntó a aquel hombre que estaba sentado en su cama.

― ¡¿Quién es usted?! ― Preguntó, alterado.

― Woah, ¡Sam, alto! ― El mayor se apresuró a intervenir, quitándole el arma de las manos. ― Es Castiel, el ángel. ― Miró a Castiel, y luego a su hermano. Era nuevo que el ángel hiciera precencia en la realidad, o al menos, frente alguien más aparte de Dean. (Bobby no contaba, Cas lo había dormido inmediatamente.)

De cualquier modo, Sam sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo al momento de ver fijamente los ojos azules del envíado de Dios, ¡Finalmente lo conocía! Era un completo honor. Castiel se levantó y se paró frente a los hermanos.

― Hola, Sam.

― Oh Dios mío - er - uh - Yo no quería... lo siento. Es un honor, enserio, he... he oído hablar mucho de ti. ― Apenas podía hablar correctamente, ¿Por qué la presencia del contrario lo estaba haciendo sentir asi? Su primer encuentro no era como lo esperaba. De todas formas, Sam estiró la mano, esperando que la estrechara. Aunque lo primero que recibió fue una larga mirada, finalmente Castiel la tomó con las suyas.

Ésto sorprendió aún más al chico, si con su simple presencia lo hacía sentir nervioso, con ese contacto todavía más. Se quedó observando esos profundos ojos azules, hasta que la voz de su dueño lo sacó de su pequeño trance.

― Y yo, de ti. Sam Winchester; el chico con sangre demoníaca. Me alegra ver que has dejado tus actividades extracurriculares. ― Sam sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería con eso.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Cas? ― Había estado tan concentrado en el ángel que Sam se había olvidado de que Dean también estaba ahí presente.

― Tenemos que evitarlo. ― Los Winchester se miraron uno al otro, sin entender a qué se refería. Castiel, entendiendo sus miradas de confusión y decidió aclarar todo. ― La bruja que están cazando. Tenemos que evitar que invoque a Samhain. Es uno de los 66 sellos que Lilith intenta romper.

― Está bien. Sabemos quién es la bruja. ― Respondió Dean.

― Sí, y aparentemente ella sabe quienes son ustedes. ― Sacó algo de su bolsillo, y se lo lanzó a Dean, el cual lo atrapó por meros reflejos. ― Eso estaba escondido en una de sus paredes. Estarían muertos de no ser por mí.

Los Winchester inmediatamente reconocieron el objeto, era una Bolsa o Saco Hex, utilizados por las brujas para maldiciones, hechizos o cosas así. Tenía el mismo contenido que las 2 que fueron encontradas los dos días anteriores, obviamente, colocados por la misma bruja.

― Tienen que salir de aquí.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ― Preguntaron los hermanos al unisono.

― Vamos a destruir el pueblo. ― Y la mismas preguntas se volvieron a formular en la boca de Sam y Dean. ― Lucifer no puede resurgir. ―.

― Espera, ¿"Vamos"? ― Inquirió Sam.

― Un... _'amigo'_ mío, por así decirlo, otro ángel, Uriel; un experto en esto... y yo, no podemos permitir que Lucifer sea libre, pero tampoco podemos matar a Dean. Por eso necesitamos que salgan de aquí. ― Sam sintió algo raro en sí al momento de escuchar la poca seguridad con la que comentó la palabra "amigo".

― ¡Bien, detendremos a la bruja e impediremos que el sello se rompa! Pero no pueden matar a todo un pueblo. ― Estaba completamente en contra de los principios de Dean dejar que algo así pasara.

Los 3 discutieron un buen rato, para finalmente tomar la decisión de que se quedarían. Después de todo, aunque él no lo supiera, Castiel debía seguir la decisión que Dean tomara en ésta ocasión. Y muy seguramente en otras igual.

Los chicos salieron del motel, y fueron siguiendo los rastros de la bruja hasta que finalmente la encontraron. Aunque no contaban con que en realidad fueran 2, y gracias a esto, no pudieron evitar la invocación de Samhain; pese a que lograron regresarlo al infierno, de todos modos el sello había sido roto. No podían permitirse dejar que Lilith y otros demonios rompieran más, Lucifer quedaría libre y eso haría que el infierno se desatara sobre la Tierra.

Cuando volvían al motel, Sam no pudo evitar recordar su conversación con Castiel antes de salir. Dean tenía el volumen de la música a todo lo que daba, y movía su boca como cantando en mute mientras movía la cabeza. Sam pausó la radio, y el mayor volteó a verlo.

― Hey, Dean.

― ¿Sí, Sammy?

― El tipo que Castiel mencionó, el tal... Uriel, ¿Tú quién crees que sea? ― Esperaba que no se le notara el nerviosismo en la voz.

― Bueno, dijo que era una clase de ángel experto, ¿Recuerdas? ― Se encogió de hombros.

― Lo sé. Me refiero, no parecía muy seguro cuando dijo que era su amigo.

― ¿Tal vez un aliado? O quizá es un jefe. Quién sabe.

― Sí, puede ser.

― O, ¿Puede ser una pareja? ― Dean soltó una risa burlona, dejando en claro que no era un comentario serio. Esperaba que Sam también se riera, pero por la cara de inseguridad que mostraba era obvio que había estado lejos de ser cómico para el menor. ― ¿Por qué el interés, Sammy? ― Actuaba un _poquito _extraño.

― Curiosidad. ― Mentira. Pero aparentemente Dean la había creído.

Esa noche, exhaustos, volvieron y Dean calló dormido inmediatamente. Por su parte, el menor de los Winchester se quedó pensando en ese día un largo rato, aunque no en las brujas, o los demonios, o el sello. Sino en Castiel, éste ángel estaba acaparando sus pensamientos desde el momento en el que lo conoció y lo hacían sentir de un modo extraño, el cual no había sentido desde que conoció a... oh, oh no. No no no no no no, Jessica, ahora tú sal de la cabeza de Sam, ha sido un día largo y lo que menos necesita ahora es pensar en la chica que no pudo salvar y en que quizá se está volviendo gay por un ángel.

...

¿Enserio pensó eso? Vaya, tenía problemas. Se cubrió la cara con su almohada y se echó a dormir.

* * *

Primer fic de Supernatural ; ; Ay, qué emoción.

¡Bueno, hola! Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, sé que es algo corto y un poco **d̶e̶m̶a̶s̶i̶a̶d̶o** cutre. ¡Pero prometo que se pondrá mejor!

Anyway, ya estoy con el siguiente capítulo. Espero terminarlo pronto.


End file.
